All Roads Must End
by Cambrian Beckett
Summary: Daenerys Targaryen never makes it passed Astapor. She does not pass Go. She does not collect 8000 Unsullied. This is a look at her life six months after her arrival in the city. (Disclaimer: Very dark and very sexual one shot. Not for the faint of heart, or for anyone who wants to see Dany victorious. Pretty much smut with a faint underline of plot.)
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: This is basically pure smut.)**

Kraznys mo Nakloz was one of the Good Masters of Astapor, a man with more power and wealth than the majority of the world at his fingertips. Some might say quite literally at the moment, with his hand curled into the beautiful silver-gold hair of the woman currently on her knees before him. He sat on a comfortable elegant chair in a large hall where he sometimes met with prospective customers. Right now he was alone, though technically one other occupied the room along with him.

His eyes fell upon the one attending to him, his fingers running through her silken hair as she bobbed up and down dutifully on his throbbing cock. She knelt with her palms rested on the tops of her legs, her delicate fingers pressed together and pointed forward. She was naked, divested of all garments but adorned with quite a bit of gold and priceless gems. It was a bit of irony, the good masters liked to offer her a new piece of jewelry every time she submitted to them, rewarding her good behavior.

Because of this she was probably the most valuable slave in Astapor, based solely on the worth of the valuables draped over her smooth white skin. Master Nakloz felt that her true value was in who she was though, smiling down at her as she brought her lips all the way down to the base of his dick with no difficulty, before slowly pulling back and bringing her unique purple eyes up to gaze at him in worship.

Locking gazes with Daenerys Stormborn the Last Targaryen, he reached up and grabbed her ponytail, her hair held in place by a band made of gold and set with emeralds. Then, he began to guide the speed of her sucking even as she continued to stare up at him obediently. Her mouth moved as he commanded, quickly picking up the pace, her tongue swirling around his length as he began to push into her throat. Even as he did so, she began to reflexively swallow, her gag reflex having been trained out of her as she managed to take his entire cock thrusting down esophagus again and again.

Eventually those beautiful purple irises began to roll back in her head, as she sucked his cock dutifully far past what most women would be careful of, seeming all too willing to suffocate herself into unconsciousness for his pleasure. He pulled her off of him of his own accord, letting her breath in and out deeply, even as she cast her eyes downward submissively, seeming to think she'd failed him. He grinned, pleased at how easy to read she'd become.

His fingers came up to stroke through her hair as he looked down at her and spoke in Valyrian.

"It has been many months since you arrived in Astapor, hasn't it my pet?"

She did not look up, but after several moments she responded in turn, reminding him ever briefly of how much punishment she endured when they learned during her training that she'd always been able to speak Valyrian.

"Y-yes Master. M-many months."

He grins, showing off his teeth as he continues to pet her casually.

"You arrived as nothing but another Westerosi whore. Now you are my most valuable possession, the most prized object in all of Astapor. Our very own pet dragon. Aren't you pleased my pet?"

She shivers as his hand leaves her hair and moves down to caress her cheek. She responds faster this time, with more conviction.

"Yes Master. You and the other Good Masters have taught me my folly."

A short chuckle escapes Kraznys' lips, before he continues.

"Indeed, and should you not thank me properly?"

Daenerys speaks clearly and concisely, an obviously rehearsed answer, trained into her.

"This barbarian thanks her Master for elevating her, for teaching her of civilized society and relieving her of her presumptuous claims to authority."

Here she raises her eyes to look up at him as she continues.

"Your pet begs of you, command me, allow me to repay you for your kindness and hospitality."

Even as she speaks her hand comes up to rest on Kraznys' length, rubbing the flesh that had softened a little with her mouth no longer around it. An interested breach in discipline, she knew she was not allowed to move her hands from her legs, but seemed to have forgotten herself in her own passion. Master Nakloz was quick to chastise her, eyes flashing in anger even as he barked out a command.

"Hands behind your back pet."

Her eyes instantly widened as she realized her mistake, and her hands, both the one still on her leg and the other that had crept to his cock moved behind her back, clasping together as she'd been trained. Her eyes dropped as she awaited her punishment. Kraznys just stared down at her for a long moment, seeming to consider before reaching down and taking hold of the golden chain between her breasts, connected to her nipples.

Pulling on it, his pet was forced to rise with the pull from her kneeling position, still keeping her eyes on his feet. His eyes moved over her slender body even as his hands did, her skin smooth and unblemished, light gold chains circling her shapely hips, gold bands on her ankles, and also on the wrists that he could not see at the moment.

With her hands behind her back, her perfectly sized breasts were pushed out towards him, and his hands moved from her hips up to her chest, caressing the soft sensitive flesh, and playing with the clamps that kept her nipples in a constant sensitive state. Her mouth was open partway as small gasps of pleasure came from between her lips, the way her Master was playing with the chain that connected her breasts together causing her to grow wet in quite a short time.

Eventually, Kraznys stopped and pulled back, before voicing another order.

"Turn around pet."

Daenerys Stormborn did as she was told, slowly turning to give her Master the best possible view, eventually all the way turned around with her back and shapely behind towards the cock she'd just been sucking. Her hands were still clasped behind her back, resting against the small of her back right above her heart-shaped ass. She let out another gasp as his hands came up, and his long fingers took hold of her by the rump, gripping her ass cheeks and kneading the flesh possessively.

He knew his little pet was melting in his hands, a small bit of fluids trickling down her legs showing just how absolutely wet her cunt was by this point. Her legs were quivering slightly, but he knew she'd stay upright given how well she'd been trained. Still, he'd waited long enough for his own pleasure to be satisfied, and while playing with his pet was quite satisfying, there was nothing better than what came next.

Grabbing her around the waist, Kraznys pulled her back onto his lap, Daenerys immediately knowing what he wanted and bringing her hands from behind her back to rest on the arms of the chair they now both sat on. She rose herself up as his hands rested on her hips, and a moment later she willingly impaled herself on his hard length, the tip sticking up in the air before being swallowed by her hot wet lower lips. She let out a low moan as his cock buried itself deep inside her, pushing all the way to the hilt.

Kraznys brought one hand up to caress a breast, while the other wrapped around her throat from behind. His pet knew her role well, and was soon using the arms of the large chair as leverage as she bounced herself up and down on his pole again and again, letting out gasps and moans of pleasure at each deep filling of her passage. The Good Master pulled her back against his chest and nipped at her ear before suckling on her neck. Eventually he grew tired of that, and settled for murmuring to her.

"Tell me pet, what were you when you arrived in my city?"

Daenerys gasped out as she registered the words and responded.

"A W-westerosi W-whore, my Master."

She paused after almost every word, gasping out as the thick dick inside of her hit another spot that shot a spike of pleasure through her.

"Indeed, you were a filthy barbaric cunt, untrained and unused to the civilized world weren't you?"

Daenerys shivered in pleasure, clearly on the brink of climax, but also not hitting it. That particular part of her training had taken the longest, but now she could not cum without her Master telling her she could. And he would not say so, until she answered all of his questions to his satisfaction.

"Y-yes Master. I was a filthy savage, unaware that my true place in this world is at your feet."

He smiled even as he twisted her nipple, pulling on the clamp attached to it harshly.

"Such a silly girl, with such silly delusions of grandeur, weren't you?

The once proud Targaryen, last of the dragon blood moaned and nodded as she replied.

"Yes M-master, a stupid silly girl. M-my place is with you, nowhere else."

With those words she heard him grunt and felt his cock pulse as his white sticky seed liberally coated her insides. After a moment he leaned in and gave her a single command to orgasm, causing her to immediately tip over the edge into a screaming climax.

"M-masteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!"

She let out as her body shook violently against him, until eventually she was finished and he pushed her off both his cock and the chair. She fell to the ground at his feet and slowly raised herself up to her knees in time to hear him snap his fingers. Messandei moved from her place at the wall, where she'd stood still as a statute the entire time.

Kraznys gestured dismissively, and Messandei helped Daenerys to her feet before helping her out of the chamber, towards a warm bath. As his most prized possession, the last Targaryen was cared for like a pampered animal, kept clean and always in good health. As the two females left the room, Kraznys leaned back in his large comfortable seat and re-arranged his robes so that his softening cock was once more hidden.

Killing those dangerous dragons and taking Daenerys Targaryen prisoner may have closed off certain avenues for Kraznys mo Nakloz, but he was not unhappy with his decision. After hearing what happened in Qarth though, he'd decided to take no chances. Perhaps the leaders of Qarth died because of their own folly, or perhaps the so called Mother of Dragons was a dangerous bitch who had to be dealt with. Either way she was now his, and dealing with her had been more fun than he'd ever imagined.

**(A/N: Written off the thought: What if the Wise Masters were Wise enough to realize they could not control dragons? What if they wanted the dragons anyways, only as corpses?)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: A new chapter of this story, courtesy of my Patre0n!**

Daenerys woke slowly, the sun shining across her face from an open balcony right as her pouty lips opened to release a breathy moan. Her hand snaked down her front to rest on the sheet covering her. More specifically, it rested on the head beneath the sheet that currently rested between her legs. The Targaryen's body undulated and another moan escaped her lips as a skilled tongue dove repeatedly into her center, making her toes curl in pleasure.

Only a few moments after awakening Daenerys' mouth opened and a cry of orgasmic joy escaped it as Missandei, the dark skinned slave girl currently between her legs brought her to a very satisfying climax. As Daenerys lay there panting, Missandei slid up her front, pushing the sheet up until it was sliding down her back and leaving both of them exposed. Then they were kissing, passionately, heatedly. They continued this until a sharp clap had them disengaging and giving their undivided attention to the other occupant in the room.

A Good Master sat in an ornate chair across the room, watching them casually. Once their attention was on him, he smiled and spread his legs from where he'd had one ankle resting on a knee to reveal his hard cock. Missandei was quick to slide away from Daenerys and onto the floor, crawling over to their mutual Master and taking him into her mouth quickly, sucking on his length as expertly as she'd just been eating out Daenerys' desperate little cunt.

Meanwhile, the Targaryen woman in question slowly slid out of bed and stepped to the table nearly a foot away, naked as the day she was born. She was not allowed clothes of course, unlike Missandei, but also unlike Missandei she was allowed to wear her earned treasures. In this case, gold and gems that almost amounted to full body coverings at this point. Daenerys had earned each and every one of them by being a good little pet to her new masters, and she intended to earn many more in the future.

It was amusing to her now, remembering the time before. When she'd first arrived in Astapor, Dany had been Daenerys Stormborn, Mother of Dragons. She had been so full of shit too. By now, the woman honestly saw herself as an entirely different person than she was in the past. Her past self had been taken and broken down by her Good Masters. Everything about her that offended her new masters had been excised, scrubbed away. All that remained was Daenerys Targaryen, Slave of slaves.

Not that the title had any official meaning. Dany smiled as she draped gold chains and gem necklaces over her body in the correct places so they would stay put. No, her 'title' was purely ceremonial, given just how important she was to her Good Masters. They kept her in comfort and she served in the only way she could. With her beautiful body. After they killed her dragons and her people, the Targaryen hadn't had anything else to offer when they finally reduced her to a begging, sobbing wreck.

Daenerys let out a low hiss as she pushed the ends of a particularly weighty chain through the piercings in her nipples, letting the gold hang between her breasts and the familiar wait pull slightly in an uncomfortable yet also intensely satisfying way. She was quite the pain slut now, the result of torturous edging that had rewired her body until she was actually getting pleasure from the pain that was supposed to keep her from climaxing.

They had hurt her so good after they realized why she kept cumming when they didn't want her to. The memory caused Daenerys to shiver in happiness. Then, the sharp tones of Low Valyrian fill the air and pull Dany's attention right as she's finishing her daily ritual of dressing in her treasures and gifts.

"Slave of slaves. Come."

Turning, the last Targaryen finds her master choking Missandei on his dick, from the way she's both choking and trying to swallow, Daenerys knows that he's currently cumming down the other slave girl's throat. Both hurrying over and making sure to maintain the proper walk taught to her by her seniors, the blond girl knelt by Missandei's side right as their master finally releases the dark skinned woman from his gasp.

As soon as Missandei is off his dick, Dany is capturing the other slave's lips with her own, kissing deeply and pushing her tongue into Missandei's mouth to scoop out whatever bits of the master's cum remains. The kiss lasts only a few seconds before both girls disengage without needing any prompting from the Good Master before them, instinctively moving to lick the mess off his softening cock, cleaning him up easily between the two of them.

He does not tell them to stop, and so they do not stop. It takes a while, but neither slave complains as they tag team his soft cock until it slowly begins to rise again under their attentions, growing thick and hard from their skilled tongues and lips. Only once it was at full mast does the Good Master push Missandei away and grab Daenerys by her silver-gold hair.

Dany worries that her gold and gems will end up out of place, but she does not resist as he throws her face first onto the bed, instead immediately rising up onto her knees and keeping her head down so that her fat ass is high in the air, her back sloping down to her neck as she waits for the Good Master to take him. And take her he does, quite invigorated by hers and Missandei's attentions as he grabs hold of her hips and plunges into her from above.

The last Targaryen, now nothing but a prized whore, is mounted and fucked in a way that reminds her slightly of her short time with Khal Drogo. The thought causes her breath to hitch, as despite considering the rest of her life before coming to Astapor to be one foolish mistake after another, her time with her Khal remains unblemished. It was because of the way they'd broken and rebuilt her. While Drogo had eventually become more of a lover than a master, he had always been domineering and had remained so even after they became closer.

The fact of the matter was, Daenerys Targaryen had been Khal Drogo's submissive little slut and she'd have been content to remain so… if only he had not died. It was after his death that Dany had started getting those stupid ideas of ruling in her head. Her brother's death had played a part as well she supposed. There had been a voice inside of her head whispering that she had to take up the mantle of her family, that she had to become the Queen Westeros needed and reclaim her family's throne.

The Good Masters had not been gentle in disabusing her of this notion, and Daenerys was eternally grateful to them for doing so. The master currently fucking her into the bed like an animal was not quite on the same level as her deceased Dothraki mate, but he was better in a different way. Drogo had been rough, but never cruel, and these days Dany loved it when men were cruel to her.

Despite her early reservations, Daenerys felt sparks of pleasure every time the Good Master hurt her, in particular when he pulled so hard on the gold chain between her tits that it tore off. He just laughed and threw it on the bed in front of her, but Dany actually climaxed from the pain, her passage squeezing his thick cock as it plunged into her again and again, a long moan escaping her lips as he pulled her hair back hard.

Her entire body shook with each thrust, and her treasures and gifts given to her by the Good Masters shook and swung as well, some of it flying off of her, some of it just swinging back and forth where it was wrapped more securely around her pale flesh. Her bed was soon covered in a wealth of gems and gold and the Good Master lasted quite a bit longer given it was his second load Dany was currently working for.

Still, as she thrust her hips back at him and cried out in pleasure as he took her against the bed, it finally came and it came explosively. He pulled out at the last moment and painted Daenerys' back white with his seed, leaving a string of pearls from her buttocks up to her neck as she lay exhausted on her bed, ass still up in the air, arms laying at her sides. The Good Master got off the bed and left the room, but only after ordering Missandei to prepare her mistress for an event later in the day.

As the dark skinned slave's tongue fell upon Daenerys' ass, met the trail of cum starting there and began making its way up her body, the Targaryen found herself shivering in desire, that ever present need igniting again. It might take them just a little longer than necessary to prepare, and if they were punished for that, all the better in Dany's opinion!

-x-X-x-

They were not late to what event Daenerys was needed for, because as it turned out, the event was not for several more hours. That meant both Dany and Missandei were in position on a background dais when Kraznys mo Nakloz met with the Westerosi. In this case, it was the two slave girl's jobs to subtly entice their Master's guest so that they could be used as bargaining chips down the line.

Though personally, the Targaryen felt that the moment her eyes connected with the one speaking with her master, she had their attention. They certainly had hers, even as her fingers pushed in and out of Missandei's dripping wet cunt in just the right way to draw a quiet moan from the dark skinned girl, and Missandei's moaning mouth closed around one of Daenerys' still sensitive nipples drawing a hiss from her.

This Westerosi… there was something about them. Now she knew exactly why her master had wanted her here for this.


End file.
